The Supernatural Diaries
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Elena Petrova (Gilbert) Left the town she and Rebekah had gone to in last episode. And ended up in the current episode of Supernatural, with Dean and Sam Winchester. Whatever could the doppelganger do with the Winchester boys?
1. Chapter 1

'Konway Springs, Kansas. I didn't mean to go this far, whatever. As long as I am away from those damned meddlesome Salvatores and their precious 'cure' They know the consequences, if they try anything... that body count will go higher than they can imagine'

'Stop. You don't mean that' Elena shook her head, damned nagging voice in her head, that one thread of humanity that disappeared with Jeremy's death was trying to comeback. She wouldn't allow it. She would embrace who she is, not go back into that scared, indecisive incompetent girl. She only let her emotions get in the way, now she could think clearly.

Elena saw a car coming by, it stopped beside her. "Hey there, need a lift?" Dean asked looking cocky Elena was bored of running. "Sure. I was getting tired anyhow." Elena gave her response. She heard Dean talk to his brother "Sam, get in the back." Sam opened his mouth to protest, but gave in. He wouldn't argue.. this time. He reluctantly hopped in the back, Elena climbed in the front seat.

Dean flashed her a cocky smile, looking her over. Elena was amused, Sam less so. He resumed driving "I'm Dean. That pouty guy in the back is my brother. Sam." "I'm Elena G- Petrova." Elena gave her name, she stopped herself from saying Gilbert. Elena Gilbert died the day she decided to turn off her humanity. She was Elena Petrova, and she had to admit this human 'Dean' somehow attracted her.

'Humans...' at the thought Elena felt the black veins begin on her face, her eyes blackening and fangs sharpening. She looked away, she felt it recede. "You okay, Elena?" Dean asked Elena put on a smile "Of course. Why do you ask?" "You seem... troubled." Sam answered for Dean.

Dean looked annoyed, at a smug looking Sam. "I'm probably just over-thinking my situation. It's nothing." "Try talk it over with me, it might help." Dean offered Elena nodded "You see, these two brothers are fighting over my affections. They have a certain 'situation'." "What do you mean?" Dean asked frowning "They're v-" Elena was cut off as Sam announced "We're here." Dean shot him a glare, cutting off Elena. Who shook her head. 'I almost revealed their secret.'

"So, you guys know why I'm here. Why are you guys here?" Elena asked Dean shared a look with Sam, who nodded. "We were here because I saw a teenage girl, I used to know. Her name is Chrissy, she and her friends are doing something dangerous. Vampire Slaying." Dean replied "What?" Elena asked frowning "Yeah, complicated." Sam chimed in, the three stepped out of the car. Walking into a small hotel, Dean approached the clerk, both exchanging a few words and Dean slipped him some money. Elena smiled 'Bribing. Humans sure have it tough. Atleast vampires have compulsion.'

"Dean, what info did the clerk give you?" Elena asked "Room 307. Chrissy checked in." Dean replied, his mind on finding Chrissy. Sam, Dean and Elena walked up the stairs, rather than knock Dean, Elena and Sam walked in. Chrissy had a gun ready.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Her eyes widening as her brain registered whom stood before her. "Saving your bacon." Dean gave his witty remark "Does it look like my bacon need saving?" "Yes. You got caught."

Elena's eyes blackened, her black veins extending out and fangs sharpened once again. She couldn't control her urges, even if she wanted to. This girl, had no vervain in her system so... she was dinner. "Elena?" Sam asked drawing Dean's and Chrissy's attention

"You brought a VAMP with you?!" Chrissy screamed outraged as Elena dashed forward at her, a smirk on her lips as she got ready to bite her throat. Dean pulled her off, "Elena.." "Dean, I'm hungry." "We can go to.." Sam started

"Not that kind of hunger. I need to quench my thirst, that girl is the first I've seen in weeks without vervain. I want to eat her." "No." Dean shook his head "I'm. Hungry." Elena protested "No." Dean took a more stern tone.

Elena put on a pouty face, Dean shot her another one of his cocky smiles 'He really makes me want to flip my human switch back to 'on'. I can't do that though...' Elena smiled inwardly, "Elena." "Yes?" She shook her head

"Drink from me. I can't let you harm her... and for some reason. I don't want you to drink from another human, but me." Dean extended his wrist Elena bit in, she was thirsty. She held herself back, she couldn't hurt him. She wouldn't allow it, she drank only as much as she needed, not that Dean appeared to mind.

Elena pulled back, licking her lips. She cut her wrist quickly, and fed Dean the blood before her wound closed completely. Licking any remnants of blood off his wrist, that was now fully healed. "Now that you're done with your vampire barbie girlfriend..." Chrissy gave a bitchy sneer.

"Elena, I will talk to her in private." Dean smiled, Elena nodded. He pulled Chrissy to the side, "What happened to your father?" Elena tucked her hair behind her ear, she could hear the whole conversation. "Dean, he's dead. Vampires killed him... This guy we met, Vector took us in and trained us to kill vamps."

"Vector..." Dean pondered he knew a Vector... once upon a time. "Okay." Dean called out, walking over to Elena and Sam the trio leaving 'He didn't even deny the 'Vampire Barbie Girlfriend' bit.. maybe he likes me..' Elena blushed at the thought. Wait... she was beginning to have emotions, her switch she could feel was teetering on the edge off the on/off position.

She shuddered, she felt odd. She began to get agitated, she could feel again. "Dean..." "Hmm?" Dean asked eyes darting over to Elena, as the three of them walked to go meet Vector. "Thank you." Elena gave a shy smile, Dean liked it. This girl was far too cute. "Don't mention it, Elena." Sam groaned, these two and their damn flirting.

Elena giggled, she loved how her name rolled off his tongue. Dean loved her giggling. Elena felt it, the switch was just barely holding on, like how it was with her humanity before she snapped on Jeremy's death. But... she stopped it. She had to do something, before she left. One thing, she could do that she would regret never doing...

The trio made it to Vector's place, Dean knocked and opened the door. They approached a stunned Vector "Vector, why are they hunting?" Dean demanded "I'm training them to be better than all of us. The new age will have better hunters then we did." Vector replied "They go to school?" Sam asked confused "Yes, they're leading a normal life in the day, and hunting in the night."

"Oh they're regular little Buffy clones." Elena interjected, everyone stared at her, she smiled innocently. "They shouldn't be hunting. They're kids." Dean was angry, he stormed out. Elena followed.

Sam remained seated, shooting Vector a strange look. Chrissy and her friends arrived back at home, "Why are you here Chrissy?" Sam asked "Vector called us here, we have to do a hunt."

Vector came in, plopping the photo down infront of the kids and Sam. Sam noticed the photo appeared to be a fake. Sam walked out, the others oblivious. He called Dean "Hello?" Dean asked "Dean. The photo of the vampire, it looks wrong. Check into it, 'kay?" Sam asked "Okay." He hung up, he heard a distinct gun noise.

Chrissy and the others had guns pointed toward him "Move, and we shoot you." Chrissy taunted, Vector knocked him out, tying him up. Sam awoke, his vision blurry due to being unconscious for a time. Vector was with the vampire preparing to kill Sam. Dean and Elena charged in with the kids, whom found out Vector's dirty little secret. Chrissy killed the vampire quickly.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" Chrissy enraged threatened Vector, she put her gun away, and turned around. Witnessing Vector committing suicide. Everyone went outside, to see the newly turned female vamp. Getting ready to kill her "She hasn't fed yet! She can be saved!" Dean argued, not allowing anyone to harm her.

"No, she can't. It's feed; or die. I've seen it, it happened to Caroline's father. Almost happened to Bonnie's mother Abby." Elena argued

Chrissy killed the vampire, the newby walked off "Feed before you die." Elena teased, she stopped momentarilly shaking her head. She resumed walking off, Dean talked to Chrissy "Are you gonna stay here, or do you want to live with your aunt in another state?" "I'll stay here." She smiled "It's because of him, isn't it?" Dean pointed to the nerdy boy

"Aidan? No. Just friends." "Ah, well take care of yourself." Chrissy walked off, "Bye." Aidan said to Dean "If you hurt her.." Aidan cut him off "You'll kill me, right?" "No. Chrissy will" Dean chuckled and walked away, with Elena and Sam to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean, Elena and Sam were on their way to see the new Prophet, Kevin. There was a new situation that was in dire need, Elena didn't care. As long as they got out of Kansas, even if it were just South Carolina. "Elena, could you PLEASE fix your seat?" Sam whined, she had it reclined all the way, her feet on the dash and was practically crushing him to death. "Fine." Elena complied. Dean chuckled.

He stopped, he noticed Elena getting out of her seat, she unbuckled and climbed in the back. She laid on top of Sam, using him as a pillow "E-elena?" Sam choked out "Shh. I'm tired. Pillows don't talk." Elena sleepily called out as she nuzzled her chin into Sam's chest, Dean's knuckles were growing white from the anger/amount of pressure he was exerting on the steering wheel.

Dean shook his head, she would be his. He wouldn't share this Petrova girl.. let alone with Sam, nor would he lose to his baby brother. 20 minutes passed by, Elena was being lifted a few inches, up and down Sam's chest as both he, and she inhaled/exhaled. They finally arrived, and Dean came to a slow stop, he didn't want Elena to go flying, or rip his throat out as punishment.

Dean awoke his brother/ Elena they arose, and got out of the car. Walking over to Kevin's door, Dean knocked, the door opened and Kevin was holding up a frying pan as a weapon. "Whoa it's just us!" Dean called out "Sorry..." Kevin gave a shy, quick apology. He still held up the frying pan, as the trio entered. "Put that down already." Dean told Kevin, whom lowered it.

Kevin slowly lowered his 'weapon' "Okay, Kevin what is the second Trial I have to do?" Sam asked "You have to get a soul from hell and give it to heaven, one that has been wrongly damned." Kevin gave his answer "Some job heaven has. Putting a soul meant for paradise into damnation. Really messing up, their one job." Elena sneered. Earning surprised looks from the three men. She smirked.

"Crowley's in my head!" Kevin called to the brothers, wanting help "No, it's called you need better pills." Dean said "Or a bigger dosage." Elena added, Dean high-fived Elena. Sam shot out a worried look "If he's in my head... he knows where I am!" "No, stop going psycho. We need you for this." Dean tried to soothe the prophet "Yeah, so be schizophrenic later." Elena added.

Kevin sighed, he didn't have time for such snide remarks. He walked off into another room, Elena, Dean and Sam left to go and meet an informant. "We need help to go to hell." Dean enquired "Yes, I can help... for a price." "Ugh. How much for 3 tickets down to hell, and 4 back?" "Not a money price, you'll owe me a favour in the future."

Sam dragged Dean off, Elena followed "Dean, I have to do this alone. I'll get Bobby out, and I'll be fine." Sam told his brother, and nodded to Elena. A silent agreement, the doppelganger was to protect Dean/Sam and make sure he didn't follow. "I'll do it." He told the dmon "Whatever." Dean mumbled under his breath, the demon smiled taking Sam down the alleyway.

He opened a doorway, not to the hell dimension itself. But purgatory, a way to hell was earned. The master of hell, didn't like to be cheated, he certainly wouldn't want a soul to escape his grasp, let alone a Winchester boy.

The Demon and Sam went through the portal, he turned to Sam "Follow the river downstream, when you find 3 trees that have grown into eachother, there will be rocks underneath. Once you find that, move the rocks. It's the back door to hell." Sam nodded, "Are you coming with?" The demon shook his head, "No, you go alone. Meet me back here, in 24 hours." with that, leaving Sam to his own devices.

Sam kept walking, he heard a distinct noise. He turned around, and a vampire jumped on top of him. He dropped his special knife, Sam knocked the vampire off of him and he grabbed the vamps sword, chopping it's head off. Sam picked his knife back off, he kept moving until he found the trees. He moved the rocks, and went into the portal.

Dean, and Elena walked back into Kevin's house. "Kevin come out of your room, take this food. Do you know what the next trial is?" Dean asked as Kevin came out "No, no." Kevin answered he grabbed the food Dean and Elena had brought, Dean realized his pie was in the bag he handed Kevin, he looked under deress. "What's wrong Dean?" Elena asked "My pie..." Dean looked like a child who's toy was taken in the sandbox.

Sam observed his surroundings, he never dreamed hell would actually be the spitting image of Silent Hill. He walked further, placed his watch on the floor so he knew where to comeback. He walked down the hall, seeing cells with people whom were being tortued. One girl came up and said "I knew you'd come. I've been praying, save me..." Sam shook his head with a contrite look and apologized.

He wasn't her saviour, that girl wasn't meant to, nor would she be saved. She kept repeating herself, over and over he came to one where it appeared to be Bobby. "Bobby..?" It was Bobby, he turned around to see Sam "Bobby!" Sam ran to hug him, Bobby punched him "You're not Sam. You keep sending me images of Sam and Dean to torture me." Bobby retorted "Calm down, it's me. To prove it's me.."

"If it's not me... how would I know about Toy Story... you're a fan." Sam started "Sam.. you found me.. there's too much of me gone, I'm not what I used to be..." Bobby started, "You know me, when I make a promise..." Sam started "You keep it. I do know how to pick 'em." "Lucky me." Sam chuckled, Bobby pulled him in for a hug, both walked out of the room which was Bobby's damnation.

They were met with an illusion of Sam "He's not real come with me." Sam told Bobby, whom didn't look convinced. "Don't listen to him Bobby." Another Sam told him, Bobby stabbed at the fake "You knew somehow... right?" Sam asked, with an edge of uncertainty. "Lucky guess?" Bobby asked.

Sam shook his head, frowning the demon was ready for retrieving the packages, Sam and Bobby. He was eating, Crowly appeared behind him "You're helping a Wichester..." He stabbed him and whispered in his ear "Sam.. can stay down there." He grinned evilly as he wiped off his knife, on the dead demons clothes.

An angel appeared before Dean "Where is the tablet?" She asked Dean "I'm not going to let you take it, I don't trust you." Dean replied "But yet, there's nothing keeping angels away. I'm just like you, I wanna close the gates of hell and bring Castiel in." "Right.. and the fact that Sammy isn't back, nor with this Bobby person doesn't matter, right?" Elena sneered at the 'angel'

"I don't believe you, get out!" Dean took a defensive stance "Did the demon tell you the way into hell, was purgatory?" "What?" "See, I can be of some use..." she disappeared, Dean left with Elena, whom picked him up with her strength vamp dashing to the alleyway. They found the demon, that was supposed to help Sam back, dead.

Dean pulled out his phone, punching in Bennie's number "How are you?" Dean asked "It's nice to hear your voice again. I'm fine." Bennie answered "I have a big favour to ask you, come meet me." Dean hung up, Elena heard the entire conversation. Bennie met him in the alleyway, "So what do you need?" "I need you to go in purgatory to get sam.. I know it's alot to ask, but it's my brother."

"I understand, I don't like it out here anyway." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Sorry man." Dean cut Bennie's head off, after hugging him. Sam and Bobby were getting attacked by four vampires, Sam and Bobby decapitated 3, Bennie came in and killed the last. Bobby was about to kill Bennie, when Sam stopped him. He grabbed his hand "No, it's a friend" Sam explained.

"With a vampire?!" "Yeah.." "Wow things did go bad with you guys." "You have no idea.." Sam mumbled "Dean sent me to get you out. There's a portal to Earth, only humans can go through. You have to cut your arm/hand and put the cuts on eachother and do a spell." Bennie explained the process of being able to return.

They walked through the portal, Sam cut his arm, Bobby the same. Both recited the incantation given to them by Bennie, Bobby began to fade away with an illuminating light on his arm. Sam turned around to Bennie "It's your turn." Bennie shook his head no, five vampires came out to ambush and said "Helping the Winchesters now, huh?" "Sam, Go! I'll hold them off!"

Sam shook his head "No, you're coming!" "Go! Now!" Sam ran into the portal, looking back Bennie looked like he was going to be defeated, as they all piled him. Dean was waiting for his baby brother, he hugged Sam "Did you get them both?" Sam frowned, shaking his head "I got Bobby, but Bennie didn't want to come back." Dean frowned, Sam cut his arm, letting Bobby's soul begin it's acension to heaven, a cloud of black smoke stopping him.

Crowley showed up, he tsk tsked the brothers. "Taking a soul from hell, trying to put it in heaven." "Crowley, Bobby belongs in heaven. Stop it!" Bobby began his decent to hell, white smoke stops this injustice. It was the angel from before, whom appeared to want the brothers in her debt, if she were to do this favour... they would owe her. A way of getting her that tablet, or so Elena figured.

"Let him go! He doesn't belong there!" Dean shouted "Oh he does, If I say he does." Sam and Dean launched themselves at him, he sighed and snapped his fingers, the two flied backward, pinned against trees. Elena dashed at him, smacking him backward into the wall. "They freed a soul from hell, that belongs in heaven. You are trying to put it back in hell." She retorted to his earlier outburst.

"Stop trying to help them. They will be locked up, for all they've done." "I hope they lock you up, the rest I'll figure out." "You're fighting outside your white box, you're just a beaurocrat." "Don't call me that!" She charged at him he disappeared and Bobby's soul went to heaven. "See, I'm on your side." She told the boys "Only until they're done serving your purposes." Elena chimed in.

She dissolved away, like Crowley before her. "Complete the second trial." Dean told Sam, who recited yet another spell, his hand lit up. He crumpled to the floor, his howls of pain getting louder. "Sam! Are you okay!?" The light went away, Sam got up dusting himself off "I'm fine now." "Glad to hear it, thought you might disappear on us. Close call back there." Elena patted his back.

Crowley was with Kevin, "Kevin Tran... it's been a while." Kevin scrunched his face up, in thought "I found your mom. I killed her, and got your address." "NO!" "You people, are nothing." Crowley had an evil smirk on. Kevin screamed, Sam Dean and Elena walked in. Kevin was missing, everything else gone. "I saw this coming. He probably ran for it." Dean commented "But where...?" Sam asked

Dean looked worried, Elena walked over to him, "Boys, after all of this. We need a vacation. No more vampire slaying, monsters or supernatural creatures." She got dirty looks from both "Other than me, you asses." Elena teased. Earning laughs from both brothers, whom agreed more than willingly to what the Petrova doppelganger offered.

"So, where to?" Dean asked "I don't know, pick a place. Elena climbed in the back with Sam once again. Dean didn't start the car, Elena and Sam were puzzled Dean was on the verge of furious. "Sam." Dean called "Yes?" Sam asked comfortable, with Elena using his chest as a pillow "We're staying. Let's find a hotel." Dean was in no mood to argue, Sam new it. Not even Elena pressed him.

Dean, Sam and Elena found the four seasons. Elena and Dean were to share a room, much to Sam's disgust/dismay. Though, he got his own room "Just don't do anything you'll regret." Sam whispered in Elena's ear, she whispered back "I'm doing this, because I will regret not doing it. Before Elena Petrova is Elena Gilbert again. I probably won't be back again, this girl is a goody-two-shoes."

Sam nodded, he knew of the vampiric ability to turn off their emotions. He patted her back, giving her a sad smile he walked off to his room. Elena felt strange, she walked off with Dean to their room and everything that she had hoped for began, with the older Winchester boy. She pushed him onto the bed, with her strength he flew backward onto it, not a scratch on him nor did he mind.

She smiled inwardly, Elena Gilbert tried breaking through in her mind. Elena Petrova wouldn't allow it. This was her moment, her final act as and frankly, that bitch wasn't going to ruin this for her. Dean rolled over on top of her. He unbuttoned/removed Elena's jean jacket, trailing kisses down her neck to her exposed flesh from her cherry red t-shirt.

Elena didn't hold back, she let out the cries of her excitement, earning a grin from Dean. Whom continued his assault on the girl, she and he shared passionate kisses, Elena bit his lip. Spilling a little of his blood, which she licked off. Dean didn't appear to mind, Elena felt his tongue in her mouth, something that no former lover of hers had dare to try. He excited her beyond anything before.

Before she knew it (much to her disappointment) the undressing portion was done and over. Now nothing was left to her imagination, though she liked it too. He exceeded her expectations, the moment was at hand. The doppelganger and vampire slaying supernatural enthusiast made their relationship official. Ending with both having some much needed sleep, in eachothers arms.

Elena awoke, she was back. Her dark side was gone... she couldn't figure out why she felt a weight on her waist. Why she was in a hotel, until she looked over, and saw his face. That short, black hair and chisled features.. it came back. All of it, Jeremy's death and every event her alter ego had witnessed. Elena was breaking down, she was drowing in a sea of emotions.

She checked the alarm clock, it was 12:00. She couldn't wake up Dean... she put on a bathrobe and went to Sam's room, which was 323 whereas Elena and Dean were in 315. So she ignored the weird stares she had recieved, blushing as she knocked on Sam's door. Sam opened the door, groggy from being awoken. "E-elena?" Sam asked sleepily, he noticed the tears streaming down her face.

He was awake, alert now "Elena, what's wrong?" He pulled her quickly inside, and picked her up bridal style. He put her on the bed "E-everything I turned my back on... it's back. My emotions everything. Everything she did, I did." Elena explained as Sam nodded, more tears broke free, Sam wiped them away, Elena gave him her best shot at a smile.

"Elena, I'm so sorry." Sam tried to comfort her, holding her tight. Elena felt it, all that she withheld for so long. It felt like years, not mere weeks. She sobbed uncontrollably, Sam stayed by her side, not until the very last tear was shed. Elena pulled back, her eyes puffy and red. They were glazed over, from her crying herself completely dry.

She did something she would regret later; kissed Sam. She didn't care of the consequence, she needed comfort. Sam was the only thing that could console her, though it may be wrong... Elena still wanted this, wanted him. What happened with Dean wasn't... no she couldn't think of that. She focused on her and Sam.

Sam let Elena continue, he didn't stop her not only because she was grieving, but he too liked this girl. Elena continued as more tears which she didn't know why, continued to flow. She was overflowing, the tears started and stopped. Sam felt the wetness against his cheeks, Elena stopped. "Hold me?" She asked while biting her lip, a stream of tears coming out.

He nodded, both laid under the covers. She faced away from Sam, he pulled her close, holding her tightly. Elena loved it, just to feel again was amazing. Her tears were ceasing, yet again. She felt happy, and stayed, falling asleep. Sam wiped away any tears that came out, until he too fell asleep.


End file.
